Wizards and Demigods: Hogwarts
by PikaBish3
Summary: First fan fiction. Post TLO. After the events of TLO Percy is chosen to help Hecate by befriending a society of wizards kept secret to the Greek World. Join Percy as he struggles with false accusations and devestating news about what is going on back at camp while he is away. Will Percy abandon his quest for a bigger purpose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, meaning it may be really bad. Any type of review is welcomed. Post TLO. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP or any of their characters and settings.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

It wasn't even one week after the Titan War when I was called to the big house.

"C'mon Percy get up," I heard a voice call to me. "Chiron wants to see you right now."

I reluctantly got up at the call of Nico's voice. "Give me ten minutes, I need to get ready."

"Fine just hurry it up," With that in mind I went into the bathroom and got myself ready to face whatever Chiron had to say. I took a quick shower and then brushed my teeth. I looked in my closet and pulled out an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. _This will work_ ; I said to myself and put it on. I then opened the cabin door and walked outside into the cold morning air.

"Hey Nico," I called out to the visibly irritated person waited outside my cabin.

"C'mon let's just go to Chiron now," he replied starting off towards the big house.

"Wait up," I called out jogging over to him. "So what does Chiron need?"

Nico's expression darkened "You'll find out once we get there" _what could be so important that Nico won't tell me_ , I thought.

Soon enough we reached the big house. Nico held the door opened gesturing for me to come in. I walked inside and looked around. Chiron and Thalia were by the ping-pong table waiting for us to come in. Nico and I took a seat at the table waiting for Chiron to speak.

"Percy, I hate to do this," Chiron said with a grim expression on his face," But there is a dark presence rising again and threatening to wage another war."

His words hit me like a bullet, we had just defeated Kronos and there was already another evil uprising sprouting. I sat there at a loss for words.

"Percy, you are to go on a quest to stop the evil presence," he continued.

"Hold up," I protested, "Can't you get someone else to go?"

"We cannot, they have requested the best we have."

"Wait, what do you mean 'they' have requested?"

"Percy, do you remember the goddess Hecate?"

"Yeah, she's the goddess of magic right?"

"Correct, well a long time ago she blessed a select few of mortals with the power of magic," Chiron explained, "Those select few then during reproduction their blessing passed down through the generations."

"Soon they had a whole population of witches and wizards," Nico continued

"Aren't wizards and witches supposed to be made up?" I asked confused

"Aren't Gods and Goddesses supposed to be made up?" Chiron replied

"Ok well true, but why does she need our help?"

"The dark wizard Voldemort has revived and wants to control the entire world." Chiron said grimacing, "Your job is to go there and make friends with the wizards."

"That should be fairly easy." I said with confidence. "All we got to do is tell them that were here to help them defeat Voldemort."

"The last time wizards and demi-gods met there was a bloody war." Thalia said joining the conversation. I've seen enough blood and death in my life to know where this was leading. Another war was the last thing any of us needed.

"Pack your bags Nico and Thalia will tell you the rest." Chiron said getting ready to leave.

"Wait, don't I get to pick who I'm going with?" I called after Chiron.

"No, this will be a solo mission." Chiron then trotted off.

I looked and Thalia and Nico. We nodded to each other then I went to go pack my bags. I didn't really need much, just some clothes and a pouch of drachmas. I stuffed my bag and threw it on my bed. _Better go tell Annabeth the situation,_ I thought.

I walked out to see Thalia waiting for me.

"Hey Kelp Head." She greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back. "What's up Pinecone Face."

She laughed "Well then I'm here to fill you in on the details." Nico appeared out of the shadows and handed Thalia a sac of drachmas. I looked at them confused.

Nico spoke up. "We made a bet where you would be at." They then started to explain everything else about where I was going and important details. After we talked and made jokes for a bit. We said out goodbyes and I went to see Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl," I called out to the girl reading a book in front of me.

"What's up Seaweed Brain." She replied.

"Listen Chiron is sending me on a quest and I won't be back for awhile." I explained to her.

She frowned a bit. "We just got out of the war though." She said a little annoyed. "Wait is this quest dangerous?"

"I'll be fine." I reassured her. "Although it will be hard cause I don't have you." She half-smiled at me.

"I love you." She said giving me a kiss.

"I love you too." I noticed Nico and Thalia watching us and ran over to them. Thalia gritted her teeth and handed back the pouch of drachmas from before. I looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"I lost the bet this time." Thalia said death-staring a happy Nico. I laughed at Thalia with Nico.

"You guys need to stop creeping on my life." I said to them in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever lets go." Thalia said looking annoyed. We held hands and I felt the world getting disoriented.

I opened my eyes and Nico and Thalia were gone. I was in some sort of train station. I looked at the sign. Platform nine and three quarters. Wow, I didn't know they had stations with fractions in them. I looked at the train which read "Hogwarts Express" and got on. I shuffled through the train past students with uniforms with, were those 'robes' maybe? Oh well this was already weird. I pushed my way toward the back and got an empty compartment. I put my luggage away and sat down relaxing. This was going to be a very long quest. Ha ha, I laughed at the schools name "Hogwarts". I remember when Thalia first told me it back at camp. I couldn't stop laughing for the longest time.

Oh well, Thalia told me Albus Dumbledore will figure everything out for me. All I had to do was blend in and gain trust. Easier said then done, I was never exactly popular at my schools. This was certainly not a job for me. _Hecate please help me_ , i said in my mind. _please help me do good in this school._ I gripped the wand in my pocket presented to me by Hecate herself. Hopefully I don't mess this up.

Someone knocked on my compartment door making me lose my train of thought. There was a boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead, a tall ginger boy, and a girl with brown bushy hair.

"Can we sit with you, there's no where else to sit?." The boy with glasses asked me

"Sure, I don't see why not." I replied to him. I guess I had to start somewhere with this whole gaining trust thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, Criticism only helps. I'll try to update next week.**

 **Until then, Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who dropped a follow or a favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP, all characters and settings belong to their respective authors**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Harry POV:**

The loud noises of the train station were hard to hear over, but it was still possible. I had stayed with the Weasley family with Hermione a couple of weeks before returning for my 5th year at Hogwarts. We walked to a certain platform pillar while accidentally bumping into people. Unfortunately it was impossible to avoid every person we came across. We had soon reached our desired destination.

"Okay kids, go in one at a time oldest to youngest," Mrs. Weasley commanded, "Give your mum a kiss and get on with it."

We stood in a line waiting to get our turn to run into the pillar, so it would take us to platform nine and three quarters. Fred and George had just gone disappearing into the stone prick structure leaving me, Hermione, and Ron standing there in the middle of the station. We said our goodbyes to the remainder of the Weasley family and then we took off barreling down into the pillar.

We came out into the clearing filled with Hogwarts students and their families. The noise was just as loud as at the muggle station, but it had more of a peaceful rhythm to it, for me at least.

"C'mon Harry the train is about to leave," Hermione called out to me while starting to walk to the train with Ron.

"Wait up, I'm coming," I replied while trying to catch up with them. We reached the "Hogwarts Express" as they called it and boarded the locomotive. The Train was packed, all the compartments were full and those that weren't had people flooding into them. We made our way to the back of the train brushing past other students some 1st years.

In the far back of the train was a compartment everyone seemed to be avoiding. It only contained one person. He had sea green eyes and wind-swept black hair. He was well built and had this empty feeling to him as if he was missing something. We walked up to the compartment and looked in. He hadn't seemed to notice us; I think he might have been lost in thought maybe? After a few moments, I knocked on the glass gaining his attention.

"Can we sit with you; there is nowhere else to sit?" I asked the boy.

"Sure I don't see why not," He replied with a grin gesturing for us to come in. I opened the compartment and we took a stepped in. An immense aura over came me as I stepped in. I looked around at Hermione and Ron; they must have felt it too by the looks on their faces. _Was this why everyone was avoiding him?_ We put our bags away and sat down in silence.

I looked him over intently. I was sure I've never seen him around the school before, and he was too old to be a first year. Hermione also must have noticed the same thing.

"Have you gone to Hogwarts before," Hermione questioned the boy, "I don't think I've ever seen you around the school.

"Uh, I'm a transfer student," The boy said like he was trying to convince himself that what he said was true, "The name is Percy for the record."

"My name is Hermione, this is Ron, and I'm sure you know who he is," Hermione said pointing at me. Of course he had to know. I was The Boy Who Lived, it's not like everyone kills a powerful evil wizard as an infant. Plus with You Know Who back on the rise stories about me were coming back to the media.

"Umm, I don't think I know him," Percy replied back to Hermione. Hermione's jaw almost hit the floor; even I was surprised by his statement.

"Do you live under a rock?" Ron asked clearly mad, "How do you not know him, he's Harry Potter!"

Percy sat there still looking confused. "Uh nice to meet you Henry Platter, I hope we can be friends." The boy stuck out his hand. I sat there starring at him like he was mad.

"Its Harry Potter," I said finally shaking his hand. Ron looked like he was about to explode and Hermione was completely stunned. One thing was definitely for sure, either Percy wasn't a wizard or he was missing a lot of memories. He was on the Hogwarts express, so of course it was the latter. Hermione seemed to pick up on this too and whispered something in Ron's ear. He started to argue back, but stopped looking very aggravated. He grumbled something about Hermione being a annoying and stayed quiet. It was probably a good thing he shut up.

"So what do the letters on your shirt say?" Hermione asked while pointing to his shirt.

"Oh this?" he replied, "It stands for Camp Half- I mean Complex Hall Boarding, it's my school."

 _Camp what?,_ I thought to myself. Percy was certainly not very good at lying. Why was he trying to cover up his previous school anyways? Hermione and Ron looked at me and that's when I caught on. They think he might be a Death Eater. That would explain a lot of things. Was he possibly trying to get close to me then kill me? I have to keep my guard up for the time being.

The last of the ride to Hogwarts was in complete silence. There was a Death Eater right in front of us. This was a very bad situation.

Soon enough we came to a stop. We had arrived at Hogwarts.

 **Percy POV:**

"It stands for Camp Half- I mean Complex Hall Boarding," I corrected myself from almost spilling some important information. Annabeth's cleverness must be rubbing off on me. I would have never been able to correct myself like that a couple months ago. The three wizards in front of me stopped talking completely. They all looked a bit worried and conflicted. Did I do something wrong?

Soon enough we had arrived at our destination. My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw the school. It was a huge castle with a moat around it. Annabeth would have loved this place. I wasn't too good at architecture, but this was so good anyone could simply tell. When we exited the train, the three who were sitting with me quickly ran off leaving to fend for myself. I got in a boat and it started off. I could sense many things in this lake. There were all sorts of creatures in here. The kids in my boat all looked like they didn't feel like having a conversation, so I left them to their selves.

We reached the castle and hopped out of our boats. There was a stream of students flooding in to the school, so naturally I went with the flow. If you thought it looked good from the outside, it was even more amazing on the inside. I couldn't help but look all around at the beauty of the castle. I entered a huge room with four long tables and candles that floated close to the ceiling. The ceiling looked like it was open, but I knew better than that. There was a section towards the front of the room where the teachers or professors as they called them sit. All the other students brushed past me to sit at the four tables that were in the Great Hall, as they called it.

Oh right, I didn't have a designated table. Nico told me that I had to wait to be placed before sitting down. That would've been embarrassing, well good thing it didn't. I made my way to the back of the hall leaning against the wall while earning some curious looks.

Suddenly, a door opened next to me and kids who looked like first years came out and down the pathway towards and to the front of the room. They stopped before the Headmaster and waited.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years," The Headmaster spoke. I could tell where this was leading. This was the same at any school I went to. It was a speech about the school and so on and so forth for the new students. I zoned out not thinking I was going to be missing much. I had ADHD anyways; it kind of wasn't in my control.

"Gryffindor!" I heard someone shout out. Or maybe it wasn't someone, but rather something. I looked forward and saw a hat on a stool. Did it have a face on it? A kid walked up and put the hat on.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat shouted loudly. People from one of the tables cheered. I didn't stay focused for long as the kids were putting on the hat. My mind drifted back to Camp Half-Blood, my family, and then Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson?" One of the professors called out looking confused? "Dumbledore is this wrong; we have no first years left up here."

"I assure you it is right, he must not have come in with the first years," Dumbledore said with a knowing look.

By now all the students were looking around the room. The same teacher was still calling out my name over and over. Well now or never I guess. I got up from my leaning position and made my way to the front of the room. I could feel the stares of everyone, as I walked in the path way alone. The room quieted down, all eyes were on me. I finally got to the front. The teacher starred at me.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" She asked me. I nodded yes. "Well then do you know what year you are in, you don't look like a first year to me?"

"I'm on my fifth year," I said trying to sound as calm as possible, "I'm a transfer student from another school."

"Is that so, well step up to the hat Mr. Jackson," She said, while eyeing me suspiciously. I picked up the hat and sat on the stool placing the hat onto my head and relaxed myself. "Hmm," The hat said aloud, "Very tough decision, many secrets."

The hat seemed to see right through me. _'Lots of loyalty, more than I have ever seen Hufflepuff maybe,' the hat said in my mind, 'You've been through war and lost many companions, could be Slytherin, Very courageous you seem to have faced death countless times before Gryffindor could be an option, You may not be book smart, but sometimes I can tell you are street smart, Ravenclaw can suit you as well.'_

I seemed to be sitting there forever, at least ten minutes have passed by now. The students starred at me with anticipation. They were probably wondering what was taking so long.

"This is the hardest decision I've ever had the make," The hat said sounded stressed, "I could be wrong but I guess we'll go with…..

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know which house to put Percy in, you guys mind helping me out? Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally updated, some school projects are getting in the way, but I still intend to update at least once every month.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or dropped a favorite.**

 **To Rebecca Dell'Oro, Thanks for the motivation you gave me because of your review, and I can't just reveal the pairings yet xD.**

 **To Fanfiction587, Here it is xD.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HP, then most likely pigs would be able to fly.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

This is the hardest decision I've ever had the make," The hat said sounded stressed, "I could be wrong but I guess we'll go with….." The hat took a long pause.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted to the great hall. I let out a sigh of relief, Hufflepuff didn't seem too bad. Loud cheering could be heard from what must be the Hufflepuff table. I got off the stool and took a seat with the Hufflepuffs.

A kid with blonde hair sitting next to me turned and said, "Hi I'm Ernest Macmillan, but you can call me Ernie." He stuck out his hand to me.

"The name's Percy Jackson," I replied while shaking his hand, "I hope we'll be able to get along."

"Me too," he replied.

"So when do we get this whole feast thing started?" I asked looking around for the food, "I feel like I'm about to die from hunger."

Ernie laughed. "I think he's just about to start it." Ernie said pointing to the headmaster.

"Your attention please," The head master stood up and spoke. The chatter ceased and everyone looked at him.

"Let the feast begin." He said. Everyone in the room started talking again. I looked back at the table. It was filled with all types of food, many I've never seen.

"When did this get here?" I exclaimed and started shoving my face with food. Ernie just laughed and started to fill his own plate.

"Oh yeah by the way this is Justin and that is Hannah," he said pointing to the two others sitting across from us.

"Nice to meet you," I stuck both my hands out to them.

"Same to you," Hannah said while shaking my hand, "I hope we can be really good friends."

Justin looked at my hand before also shaking it, "Nice to meet you."

We talked about various things about the school and what it was like. We told jokes and laughed. The food was really good, but not as good as back at camp. The feast was soon over and some of the older looking students lead groups out of the hall.

"C'mon Percy time to go," Ernie said getting up from the table with Justin and Hannah. I was about to catch up with them when I heard a voice.

"Percy Jackson," I heard the head master say,"May I have a word with you." I turned around to face him. He signaled for me to wait, so I just sat back down. I hated having to wait. It was an absolute nightmare for kids with ADHD. I starred at the wall and got lost in thought. Before I even knew it I was sitting down in an office of some sort next to the girl that sat in the same compartment with me on the train ride here. The headmaster sat across from us at his desk. My zoning out problem was getting way too serious. How is it that I don't remember walking here?

"Care for a lemon drop?" The headmaster asked both me and the girl (whose name I couldn't remember).

"No thank you," The girl replied politely. He looked over at me. I shook my head no and he carried on.

"This is Percy," He pointed to me, "I assume you two have met correct?" Me and the girl both nodded our heads yes.

"Well then Mrs. Granger, with you being at the top of your class, I want you to show Percy around and help him in all of his classes," He continued.

"But sir that is impossible was not in the same house," The girl replied, "It wouldn't work out.

"Percy will stay with his house for some of his classes, but for Charms and DADA, he will be attending class with the Gryffindors," He smiled, "its fun to change things up from time to time."

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest but gave up, "yes sir."

"Good then, show Percy the Hufflepuff common room," Dumbledore dismissed us. The girl got up and I followed her up the room. I stood in awe. How could I have noticed all of these staircases that were just moving everywhere? Wait, how were you supposed to get anywhere? The girl must have seen me wondering how anyone could get anywhere.

"You'll get used to it," she casually replied. I shrugged and we kept on moving. By now the silence was killing me. I was getting the vibe this girl was trying to avoid me as much as possible, but I didn't know why. Was it something I did on the train ride up here?

"I'm sorry but what was your name again?" I asked breaking the current silence. She stopped and turned around.

"Hermione," she said, "Hermione Granger." She turned back around and started walking again.

"So Hermione," I tried to start a conversation, "Does this school do sports?"

"Yes," she didn't turn around this time and instead kept up the pace. I tried again.

"So when does basketball start up, I play a mean point guard," This time I got her attention, she turned around once more and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Basketball has never been a wizards sport are you mad?" she asked me. Oh right, they were wizards, I almost just blew me cover.

"Uh, sorry I forgot," I tried to cover my slip up. Hermione just rolled her eyes and we continued once more. We finally reached a corner wall with a bunch of stacked barrels.

"This is as far as I know of," Hermione stated then left quickly leaving me without a chance to speak. I starred at the barrels for some time. These people were wizards, so maybe I should try a spell. I pulled out my wand, bestowed by Lady Hecate herself, and walked up to the barrel. I settled on the barrel in the very center. I gently pressed my wand to it and said.

"Abracadabra?" The barrels shuddered and I thought I was successful. I grinned to myself; I'm already getting the hang of this wizard thing. Vinegar exploded all over me from the barrels. I ran away from the barrels. I officially hated magic, this stuff is so hard to use. I would have been drenched in vinegar from head to toe. Luckily I was a son of Poseidon, so I willed myself to dry. Hopefully it removed the stench too. I sat there for a second and thought about my options. Oh well, looks like I'm sleeping out here tonight. Then I saw it, there was a torch hanging off the wall. I took my wand back out and started thinking about water, soon enough a stream of water started coming out the tip. I positioned my wand next to the hanging torch so that it would make a perfect rainbow. I reached into my pocket and pulled a drachma.

I tossed it into the mist, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

"Nico." I said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **A review, follow, or favorite would be appreciated.**

 **Any type of criticism is welcomed, it only helps me become a better writer.**

 **Until next time, Peace out.**


End file.
